The Beginning Through Kyoji's Eyes
by Captain Proton
Summary: Based off a dream I had a couple of months ago. I was bored so I decided to put it down on paper. It's basicly a scenario of what might have happened before the beginning of G Gundam. Please read and review. I apologize for any mistakes!


I don't own G Gundam or anything Gundam for that matter. Give credit where it's due. (  
  
Wednesday 12:55 PM  
The man slipped in silently and surveyed the all too familiar room with sad eyes. Somewhat hesitantly, he allowed his gaze to fall upon the hospital bed in the far corner. He slowly approached it, half afraid of what he knew it's occupant would look like.  
A sharp and sudden pain stabbed his heart as he took a seat beside the bed. "Hey, little bro," he greeted in a soft whisper. "It's me, Kyoji. I'm back like I promised."  
The young man lay in the bed lifelessly and made no reply.  
"Mom will be coming in this afternoon," he continued. "It's been a long time since we were all together, huh? Just like you to pull that off." He gave a light chuckle absent of any joy what so ever.  
He stopped and stared down at the pale, expresstionless face of his younger brother. "Well, everything is fine back home. Everybody has been asking about you, though not many people came by the hospital. But I've been here everyday, like I told you I would." He paused again. "Why, huh? Why did you go and get yourself hurt like this?"  
He sat with him from a long moment of silence. "Well, little bro, I'm here on lunch break, I best be getting back to work soon. The boys will be wondering where I got off to. I'll be back after Dad and I finish up. I won't pull overtime, I promise."  
Kyoji stood and with a last look at his brother turned to leave.  
  
Wednesday 9:45 PM  
"I don't suppose you've eaten at all today. Well, you don't mind if I do, now do you?" Kyoji sat over his brother, breathing into his styrofoam cup of chicken soup.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Kasshu?"  
He looked up at the short, red-headed nurse at the end of his brother's bed. "Yes?"  
"Visiting hours will end at 10:00, same as before. You can come back as soon as 7:30 though."  
"I see," he sighed. "What time is it now?"  
"9:45."  
He nodded in response. "Hey, he hasn't been up any today, has he?" he asked, motioning to his brother.  
"For about an hour this afternoon. He didn't say much of anything however."  
He sighed again and closed his eyes, blocking out the dimmed lights and the cold room around him.  
"Mr. Kasshu, are you alright?"  
"Y-yeah, I'll be fine."  
"Would you like me to bring you something? Coffee or maybe a coke?"  
He shook his head. "No, thanks though."  
She nodded and turned to go.  
"Well, the, little bro, I guess I'll be back tomorrow morning before work. Maybe I'll convince Dad to come in and see you."  
  
Thursday 7:42 AM  
"But why? You're his father, he needs you at this time more tahn anyone else." Kyoji demanded, persistently.  
"No, I-I can't. I don't want to see my son like that, I won't go in there." Dr. Kasshu's eyes fell to his feet. "Go on, I'm heading to over to work, you can catch up later."  
"Why did you come then? Huh? I thought you loved him."  
Dr. Kasshu frowned sternly as the elevator door slid closed, separating the two.  
Kyoji clentched his fists and stared hard at the door before turning for his brother's room. He entered entered soundlessly, eyes to the ground.  
"Kyoji?"  
At the harsh sound of the younger brother's voice he jerked his gaze upward.  
He was sitting upright with a tray on his lap and a mug of steaming tomato soup in his hands.  
"Kyoji?" he asked again, gazing at his brother with tired eyes.  
"Yeah, hey, yeah, it's me." Kyoji rushed across the room to where his brother sat. "So you decided to wake up, huh? How are you feeling? Are you OK, Domon?"  
He seemed somewhat bewildered by the question and stared up into brother's face but made no reply.  
"You enjoying your soup there, little bro?"  
"I-" he stopped and gasped for air then looked down at his thick soup. "It hurts to breathe," he finally said after a long silence.  
Kyoji erupted into laughter. "And it should! You really banged yourself up bad."  
He didn't say anything but continued with drinking his soup.  
"You know you've scared us all half to death," he fell back into his chair. "You've been here four days now."  
"Where?" he asked between gasps for air.  
"The hospital, Domon. You've been at the hospital since your wreck on Monday. Don't-don't you remember?"  
He shook his hand. "I remember you. You were in a Gundam..."  
"What?" Kyoji jerked. "What Gundam? What are you talking about?"  
"I- you were in a Gundam. I-I saw you." Domon smiled but it seemed distant and emotionless. "That's what I remember."  
He laughed, nervously. "There was no Gundam, Domon. You were in a wreck. Head on collision, your lucky to even be talking to me now. You totaled my car."  
He didn't reply.  
"Domon?" Kyoji watched him fade back out of reality. "Hey, Domon!"  
"I-I have to-" he was cut short by a sharp gasp for air. "I'm tired..." he finished as he set his soup down and let his eyes close.  
  
Thursday 8:24 PM  
"What are you talking about?!" Kyoji demanded. "I didn't attack you, Domon! Calm yourself down before I get a nurse in here!"  
With one hand Domon clutched his side but remained where he stood. "You-you monster! You did attack me, I- that's why I'm here. You attacked me with your Gundam!"  
Kyoji backed away from his furious brother, reaching for the door handle. "You're delusional! Get yourself back in bed, whatever the doctors have you on is affecting your mind."  
"Get out!"  
Kyoji fumbled back out the door. "You-you're a psycho!"  
  
Friday 5:58 AM  
He stumbled blindly around in the darkness surrounding him, searching frantically for his phone.  
"Hello, this if Kyoji Kasshu speaking," he greeted once he found where the persistent ringing had been coming.  
"Hello, Mr. Kasshu. This is Dr. Frasier from Neo Tokyo Memorial Hospital, I'm calling about Domon Kasshu."  
"Domon? What's wrong?"  
"We ran those tests you requested," Dr. Frasier continued. "The pain killer he is currently on isn't known to cause delusions or violent behavior."  
"Then what's wrong with him?" Kyoji asked, growing impatient.  
"My first guess was stress, due to his resent traumatic experience. But after running a more complex blood test we found that not to be the case. Mr. Kasshu is quite sick. Some of the symptoms would be violent behavior and delusions. His disease is curable but the treatments are very slow and we don't know how much longer he'll have, given his current state."  
"You mean he's going to die," he said, sounding both angry and confused.  
"It is possible, but we don't believe that's the case with Mr. Kasshu. It's-"  
"Listen, Dr. Frasier! Stop beating around the bush. What the crap is this doing to my brother?!"  
"It's a disease that attacks the mind," she replied after a minute of stunned silence.  
"Oh." It was Kyoji's turn to fall into silence.  
"Would you like us the begin the treatment?"  
"Yeah," he answered after a moments thought. "Yeah, if you see any point."  
  
Friday 8:16 AM  
"Kyoji Kasshu, am I correct?"  
Kyoji jerked and looked up to find a tall man standing over him.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he snapped as he stopped his quickened pace toward his place of work.  
"I heard about your brother," was all the man said.  
Kyoji clenched his fists in defense. "How do you know Domon?!"  
"Oh, we're old friends. You can tell him Ulubay was asking about him, that is if he'll let you anywhere near him." He gave a smug smile. "So terrible what's happened to him, you must be horrified. And I'm sure he would be too if he was even in the right state of mind to grasp reality. You know, if this got out to the public it would generate some unwanted attention for Dr. Kasshu and yourself."  
"Do you want something?!" he demanded through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, but it's really a matter of what you want."  
Kyoji glared at Ulubay in surprise.  
"A trade is all I ask. Neo France has been doing some intense studies on the very disease that is plaguing your dear precious little brother. And they've developed quite an affective treatment. One so affective it completely stops it all together and even reverses the effects. But, I must warn you, Mr. Kasshu, it is a highly illegal drug but it's virtually undetectable in the bloos stream. No one will know, not even the doctors."  
"W-what are you saying?"  
"I just can't allow you to inquire about my sources. That would... greatly displease them. Do we have an understanding?"  
"Listen, I don't car who you are or what you want, but are you sure this will work?"  
"There is no way it wouldn't but it won't be cheap," he said slowly.  
"I don't care! Name your price, I'll give you whatever you ask, provided my brother returns back to his normal self and this stays between you and me. Nobody hears about this, certainly not the media. Not a word, understand?"  
He snickered. "you're not in a position to be bargaining, but I will do as you wish. All I want in turn for your brother's life is imformation."  
"Imformation?"  
"Yes, I want everything on what you and your father are developing. Everything. And in turn for your privacy I ask that you grant me mine. Not even Dr. Kasshu cam know of this. Are we clear?"  
"I-" Kyoji's eyes fell to his feet. "Bring it to my house and if your 'miracle drug' does as you've promised, then all our research will be yours."  
  
Friday 9:49 PM  
Kyoji leaned over his sleeping brother, studying hard the pain etched on his face. "Well, Domon, you've surprised us all, now haven't you, little bro? The doctors can't help you but I won't sit back as you become a vegetable. Dad obviously doesn't care about you but..." He let teh tears stream down his cheeks freely. "Come on little bro, I need you..." His last words faded as he injected his brother's upper arm. "Come on, Domon..." 


End file.
